Everything
by thewrittingferret
Summary: The war was over and this was meant to be their time, their moment. "Everything, Everything matters, she means Everything to me," his words taking those around by surprise. One-Shot


**A/N :** Just a little one shot that popped into my head whilst writing 'Coming Home' and had to get it down. Hope you all like it, think I have rated it right, if not please let me know so I can change it.

* * *

It was over, the final batter was over, he was free, they were all free from the horror and torment that that despicable man had in his sight for them and he felt amazing. It was as though a weight had been lifted, he felt lighter, freer than he had ever been before and he had no problem at all knowing that it was Potter who had saved them from the darkness.

He scanned over the scene before him, a scene so heart-breaking. Bodies so lifeless lying upon the ground as the living tried their best to move them with as much respect as they could. They were, after all, Hero's.

He couldn't know for certain how much time had passed since Voldemort fell, all moments before then up until now had been a blur, a simple need to survive, to make it to the other end for just one purpose, to love her. They had waited and waited for what seemed like an eternity and now their moment was here, they could be together without the secrets, without the hiding. They could walk hand in hand together, proudly, something he couldn't wait to do. He couldn't wait to show the world just how lucky he had been, how lucky he had been to find love at the most unlikely time, in the most unlikely circumstance. To kiss her freely and shout out to anyone who would listen that he loved her with all his might, with all that he was worth.

He found himself smiling at the thought, raising his gaze to scan over the destruction in hopes of seeing her, of seeing her with a bright smile looking up at him. She wasn't there. The heavens had opened and the rain descended down hard on those still in the ruins of the courtyard, many were now retreating inside having moved the fallen. He followed gladly, eyes searching, scanning the vast space as quickly as he could manage.

He watched his father and mother with pride as they helped those in need, escorting witches and wizards towards the medical station that had been set up, full of admiration at the memory of his father defecting sides, protecting his family in the most honourable way he could, by admitting he was wrong. Something that was very hard for someone so proud.

His mother's cry pierced through the quiet muffled voices in the vast hall and he looked over in a moment of panic, thinking something had happened to her. However she seemed fine, until he saw the tears falling from her eyes and his father's broken expression. He followed their line of sight towards Potter, the one and only Chosen one, and his heart sank.

Why was he crying? Why was Weasley Crying? Why were all of her friends crying? And where was she? Panic began to set in. Within moments he began to make his way over to the huddled group, the noise of the room being drowned out by the sound of blood pumping through his ears. Before he made it his father was next to him holding him back, holding him tight, tighter than he could ever remember and then he knew. He knew the unthinkable had happened.

"My boy," his father whispered, his voice pained for his son. His arms holding on to him with all his might, trying to comfort him, trying to help him control the raw emotion he was about to display.

"I-I need. . .just. . .father. . ." he pleaded, his voice breaking as he fought the tears. Lucius gave a nod of understanding and released his son, taking his wife in his arms as they watched their only child make his way over to the woman he had loved.

He didn't notice the eyes watching him, he didn't notice the whispers, he didn't notice anything as he made the tortuous journey over to those crying. It wasn't until he was there standing before Potter and Weasley that everything came back into focus. Their red rimmed eyes scowling at him, angry that he should interrupt such a private moment.

"What do you want Malfoy?" bit Weasley as he held back as much emotion as he could muster.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice cracking as he spotted a small lifeless body covered behind them. He didn't wait for them to reply has he pushed them aside and collapsed beside the small frame "Please tell me it isn't her," he begged, the tears streaming down his face taking everyone by surprise "PLEASE!" his raised voice making everyone jump.

"What does it matter to you if it is?" asked Potter, his voice full of confusion, his expression one of wonder as he watched the Blonde cry over his best friend.

"Everything, Everything matters, she means Everything to me," his words taking those around by surprise. His tears falling down his cheeks in abundance as he lifts a hand to draw back the sheet covering her.

As he pulls it back he can't help the animalistic cry that falls from his mouth and the deep and painful sobs that follow after. He collapses over her, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, pulling her close, holding her tightly giving everything he had into the one last time he would get to hold her.

"I can't lose you, I'm nothing without you, you are my everything, my world, please Hermione, don't leave me," he cried into her hair, those around joining him in his tears, their hearts breaking for the love they didn't know existed.

Taking her face in his hands, he leaned in towards her kissing her gentle on her soft lips, his one last kiss "I love you, I love you so much, more then you will ever know, I love you both so much, " he continued allowing his hand to drift down towards her stomach and resting gently on her ever so small bump, so small that only he knew it was there, only he knew just how much had been lost in that moment.

"She was -" Weasley tried to ask unable to hold back a new wave of tears.

Draco nodded slowly and kissed lightly where his hand lay "Sweet dreams little one, mummy will look after you, it's only goodnight never goodbye," he managed to say before a fresh surge of pain overwhelmed him and his tears increased, if it was even possible.

He wasn't sure how long he had sat there - for seconds... minutes - until he felt two bodies sit down beside him and draw him in close, joining him in his heartbreak.

"We had no idea, no idea at all, we're so sorry, so so sorry," Potter said as strong as he could manage between the tears.

"I love her, them, so so much," Draco sobbed.

"We can see, we did too, we did too."


End file.
